Are You Ticklish?
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Part 2 to "The Tickle Room"


"You could've at least pulled her away, Jon," Ponch said walking into the station. Jon was right behind his partner. Ponch was walking away hurriedly from Jon.

"Come on, Ponch. Give the kid a break," Jon started. Ponch rolled his eyes, he was please Jon couldn't see the expression on his face.

"Ponch? Hey, Ponch listen to me." Ponch stopped abruptly, and Jon nearly fell on top of his partner. Instead he just stepped hard on the back of his foot. Ponch of course jumped forward slightly at the feeling of pain. Jon laughed,

"Sorry 'bout that," he said. Ponch shot him a glare.

"Baker, I still can't believe…." Ponch started. He threw his hands up in the air. "This is pointless, why would I tell you? You're not gonna pay any attention," Jon was silent.

"Ponch, I'm sorry," he said. Ponch was about to respond when suddenly he felt something rub against his back. He jumped slightly, then turned to find Grossie with a feather.

"This was sent to me, from a lady named Ethel," Grossie started. "She said someone was ticklish," he finished smiling evilly at the young Puerto Rican officer in front of him. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"I'm not ticklish, right Jon?" he said quickly hoping his partner would save him. Jon smiled,

"Oh no, Grossie you'll never get him laughing if you tickle him there. It's his feet," Jon started. Ponch looked at him.

"Thanks a lot, partner," he said then tried to get away from both of them.

"Ponch, don't worry…."Grossie started. Ponch went into the locker room, and kept the door closed. "Hey, I'm comin' in there, no matter how long you lean against that door I'm comin' in," Grossie said. Ponch bit his lip, knowing Grossie was gonna get in soon. Finally Ponch couldn't hold it closed any longer, and Grossie made it in. He smiled when he saw Ponch.

"Hey, guess what, Poncherello," he said holding up the feather.

"No, please…I'll do anything, just don't touch me with that," Ponch begged.

"Anything?" Grossie asked.

"Yeah, anything," Ponch replied. Grossie smiled evilly,

"Ok, anything but what you're thinking about," Ponch said. Grossie laughed.

"You don't even know, Ponch." Ponch stared at him. Grossie smiled,

"Ok, I think you figured it out. Well, how about we just go get rid of this feather. Then you don't have to worry 'bout it," Grossie said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch and Grossie decided the best place to get rid of the feather was in the woods. So that's where they went. Ponch heard a tree branch break behind him. He looked back, and saw nothing.

"What was that?" he asked freaked out.

"Don't worry about it, Ponch," Grossie said. Ponch and Grossie kept going.

"Have we found that perfect place yet?" Ponch asked.

"Hey, you said you'd do anything…." Grossie started.

"I didn't think you'd force me to come here this late at night. Grossie, I'm scared to be completely honest. I hate this place at night."

"Oh take a chill pill, man," Grossie said. Ponch looked at him with a weird expression. Once they were in the middle of nowhere, Grossie took the feather.

"Are you ticklish on your sides?" he asked. Ponch was about to respond, but Grossie began tickling him with the feather. Ponch was holding back laughter, but it really tickled. Grossie found this hilarious.

"She wasn't kidding," he said. Ponch tried to get away, but then he felt something touch him from behind. He let out a little scream. Grossie laughed.

"Haha, we've got ya right where we want you, Ponch," Ethel said.

"Oh no, not you again," Ponch said. Then he felt her tickling his sides with her fingers.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOOOOOOOOOOO STOP! PLEASE! HAHAHA HEHEHEHEH" Ethel smiled.

"So, you're still ticklish still," she said. Ponch tried to hold in his laughter, but it was impossible. Grossie found this fun, but he was just happy it wasn't him. Ethel got this evil smile on her face. The next thing Grossie and Ponch knew everything went black.

 _Meanwhile…_

Grossie woke up, and was tied to a tree. He was sitting on the ground, his shoes and socks were gone. He could feel the wind blowing through his toes, it tickled. He looked over, and could see Ponch not too far away. He was tied to a tree also. Grossie could see that he too was missing his socks and shoes. Ethel however was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Ponch I'm sorry," Grossie said.

"No you're not. You're worse than Jon," Ponch replied. Then felt something brush against the bare soles of his feet, he bit his lip trying not to laugh.

"Come on, let it out, pumpkin. You know you're gonna laugh at some point," Ethel said. Grossie's eyes got wide.

"Oh crap, she's got the feather," he said. She heard him, and turned her head.

"Oh, you're awake," she said. She came over.

"Thanks for helping me catch Ponch. But I also wanted to ask you something…are you ticklish?" Grossie shook his head violently.

"No, I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!" he yelled. Ponch laughed at that,

"Sure," he said. Grossie shot a glare at him. Then he felt Ethel begin to tickle his feet with the feather.

"HAHAHAHAHA NOOOOOOOO TOO TICKLISH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOOOOOOP HEHEHEHEHEHEHE PLEASE! EEEEEHEHEHEHE!" Grossie laughed loudly. Ponch tried not to laugh at that.

"Ticklish, Grossie?" he asked.

"NOOOO PONCH HEHEHEHEHEHEH DON'T TELL ANYONE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Oh, I don't know, Grossie," Ponch started to say. Ethel could tell Ponch was gonna be mean to Grossie, so she went back over to him.

"If you tell anyone, you'll be in more trouble than you already are," she said.

"Are you threatening me?" Ponch asked. Ethel smiled,

"Not exactly, sweetie," she said. Grossie was catching his breath,

"Let 'em have it, Ethel," Grossie said. Ponch looked at Grossie with wide eyes.

"Grossie!" Ethel just laughed, she ditched the feather and used her fingers to tickle Ponch's feet.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE NOOOOO LADY CUT IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CUT IT OUT HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEH NO NOT THERE PLEASE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE STOP" Ethel just smiled she loved to hear that laugh. This was the perfect way to torture someone.

 _Author's note: There's probably gonna be a part three just so you all know. Hope you enjoyed this._


End file.
